Die Suche
by gwiwileth
Summary: Es geht um ein Mädchen dass von zu Hause abhaut, und ihre wahre Mutter sucht.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Suche**

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, verdien auch kein Geld damit, gehört alles an Marvel Comics etc.

**Wie alles anfing**

Ich war mit meinen Freunden unterwegs als ich meine besonderen Kräfte entdeckte.

Es war eine doofe Zeit, die ich mir da ausgesucht habe. Genau um die Zeit, da die Menschen so schreckliche Angst hatten vor Mutanten. Die Nachrichten die im Fernsehe kamen, dass die Mutanten schrecklich seien, und so… hatten auch meine Freunde und meine Eltern Angst vor mir gehabt und verachteten mich. Es tat innerlich weh, und dann hatte ich auch noch durch einen seltsamen Brief erfahren dass meine Eltern gar nicht meine Eltern waren. Der Brief war von meiner Mutter, sie hatte geschrieben dass es ihr leid täte, das sie sich nie gemeldet hatte. Und das mein Vater nicht weiss dass es mich überhaupt gibt. Und natürlich auch weil ich ein Mutant war. Das war ein schrecklicher Monat gewesen. Ich war allein, niemand hatte mich getröstet.

Ich wollte von meinem zu Hause abhauen, ich fühlte mich nicht mehr wohl bei ihnen. Also packte ich meine sieben Sachen und ging. Mein Ziel war meine Mutter zu finden, Jean Grey.

So fing meine Suche an.


	2. Die zwei Männer

**Die zwei Männer **

Ich zog meine Sonnebrille an. Es musste sein, denn ich hatte rote Augen. Man würde sonst sofort bemerken dass ich kein normaler Mensch war. Ich hielt den Brief von meiner Mutter noch immer in der Hand. Ich lief der Strasse entlang und suchte eine Bleibe für die Nacht. Wenn ich wieder kein Glück haben würde müsste ich wohl wieder draussen schlafen, was sehr unangenehm sein kann. Vor allem wenn man nur eine knielangen Rock an hatte, und eine gestreifte Strumpfhose. Der Rock war mein Lieblings Kleidungsstück, es war eher eine Latzrock.

Ich gelang langsam in einen Wald. Und das Beste an der ganzen Sache war, es fing an zu Regnen. Ich rannte jetzt in den Wald, um Schutz zu suchen vor der Nässe.

Es war so unheimlich dunkel im Wald, doch um mich abzulenken lief ich weiter. Ich dachte über das vergangene nach, was ich seit letzter Zeit immer tat. Ich fing plötzlich zu stolpern an, und fiel natürlich um. „Wieso immer ich?", ich fing an zu fluchen. Ich sah dass mir meine Sonnenbrille auf den Boden gefallen war. Ich hob es wieder auf, und schaute nach ob es noch ganz war. Es war zum Glück alles in Ordnung. Ich setzt mir die Brille wieder auf, und setzte meinen Weg fort. Ich lief und lief, immer weiter und weiter. Um ehrlich zu sein war das eine langweilige Sache, der Strasse entlang zu gehen. Und wie es natürlich kommen musste wie jeden Tag, stieg der Mond hinter den Wolken auf. Ich sah es leider nicht, es wäre sicher schön gewesen zuzuschauen, den die Bäume standen davor.

Ich sah plötzlich ein Licht vor mir. Ich fing wieder an zu laufen, das Licht kam immer näher. Ein kleines Häuschen stand vor mir. Ich schlich mich näher rann. Und hörte plötzlich Stimmen. Es war von mehreren Personen. Ich schaute kurz ins Fenster hinein, und da war ein Mann der wie ein Tier aussah. Und der andere war ein älterer Herr, man sah es ihm an weil er schon graue Haare hatte. Ich bückte mich schnell wieder. Hat der eine mich gesehen? Ich beschloss dass ich gehen sollte. Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Ich wollte schon weg rennen, als plötzlich die Türe aufsprang und die beiden Männer hinaus kamen. Ich schaute nur noch die beiden erschrocken an. Die Beiden waren auch wie zu Eis erstarrt, als sie mich sahen.

„Töte sie!", befahl der ältere Mann, und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf mich. Ich drehte mich um und rannte in den Wald hinein. Ich hörte sein atmen, der immer näher kam. Und plötzlich stand der komische Mann vor mir. Ich schrie kurz auf und konnte gerade noch mit meinen Füssen bremsen.

Er schlug mir die Sonnebrille vom Gesicht. Als er meine Augen sah blieb er überrascht stehen. Ich benutzte diesen Moment, und rannte nach rechts. „Mist, jetzt hab ich meine Sonnenbrille nicht mehr!", flucht ich leise vor mich hin. Was passiert wenn mich die Menschen so sahen? Ich schaute zurück, und stellte fest dass mich niemand mehr verfolgte. Ich blieb stehen. Wo war der nur, der würde doch nicht einfach so aufgeben? Oder? Ich ging langsam zurück, und suchte meine Sonnenbrille. „Dachte ichs mir doch, dass du zurück kommen würdest!", hörte ich hinter mir knurren als ich meine Sonnenbrille aufhob. Ich bekam schreckliche Angst. Was soll ich nur tun? Der Tiermensch sprang auf mich zu. Ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Aber ich bekam trotzdem einen Kratzer ab. Wieso ist mir das nicht früher in den Sinn gekommen? Ich Idiot! Er wollte mich noch mal angreifen, als er plötzlich gegen eine unsichtbare Pariere traf. Ich grinste ihn fies an. Er betastete die Pariere ab, und suchte ein durchgang.

Ich sah plötzlich den anderen Mann. Ein zittern überlief mich. Ich drehte mich um und rannte um mein Leben. Ich hörte hinter mir noch Kampfgeschrei, als ich weglief.

_21 Leser haben es gelesen und kein Review? Ist diese Geschichte etwa unter euer Würde oder was! nachreviwverlang_

_Also die Gebrauchsanweisung wie man Reviewt schreib ich trotzdem nicht auf ;)_

_Wenigstens wird diese Geschichte gelesen sichselbstsaufheitert_

_Gruss eure Gwiwileth _


	3. Kurzes Gespräch

**Kurzes Gespräch**

Die Strahlen der Sonne weckten mich am Morgen. Ich musste leider im Wald übernachten. Ich streckte mich kurz, und stöhnte kurz auf als ich merkte das ich nicht so ein gemütlicher Schlafplatz hatte. Ich schaute noch kurz umher. Als ich die beiden Männer von Gestern nicht entdeckte, ging ich pfeifend meinen Weg weiter.

Endlich war ich in einer Gegend ohne Bäume! (Ich mag aber den Wald ;)) Und schon sah ich eine Stadt vor mir. Plötzlich hörte ich meinen Magen knurren. Ich musste kurz grinsen, so hab ich mich schnell entschieden wo ich als erstes hingehen würde. Einfach dem Hunger nach :) .

Ich bestellte mir im Restaurant, also ich meine in einer Bar, ein Sandwich und eine Cola. Ich ass genüsslich mein Essen und beobachtete die Leute hier. Ich sah wie ein Mann kleckerte, wie eine Mutter mühsam ihre zwei Kinder versucht zu bändigen, es ist ganz interessant was die anderen Leute machten. Plötzlich sass ein Mann neben mir an der Bar.

„Hallo.", sagte der Mann höflich.

Ich ass gemütlich weiter, und beobachtete weiter.

„Was machst du da?", er wollte also mit mir ein Gespräch anfangen? Sollte er haben, dachte ich mir.

„Eschen.", sprach ich mit vollem Mund.

„Nein, ich meinte nicht das"

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Kannst mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?", jetzt schaute ich ihn an. Er hatte braune Haare. Und blaue Augen.

„Wieso trägst du eine Sonnenbrille?", fragte er, und ging auf meine Fragen nicht ein.

„Wieso trägst du eine Hose?", war meine Gegenfrage.

Endlich war Ruhe! Ich bezahlte schnell und wollte schon verschwinden, als der Typ mich am Arm festhielt. Ich schaute ihn böse an, und kniff ihn. Er lies mich los, und ich konnte gehen.

Was war den das was für ein komischer Typ? Der gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Er war so aufdringlich. Ich schaute zurück, man kann nie wissen ob der mich verfolgt!

Ich sah ihn zum Glück nicht mehr.

Jetzt muss ich nur noch ein Telefonbuch finden, dort steht sicher die Adresse meiner Mutter!

_Danke **Mara-Lethe **für dein Review. Hab mich gefreut dass ich endlich ein Review bekommen hab. Ich weiss schon dass ich so doofe Fehler drin hab (danke noch für die Erwähnung)_

_An die Anderen: 7Leute haben mir nicht Reviewt schämt euch!_

_Mara-Lethe einen Keks geb_

_Noch Viel Spass beim weiter stöbern ;) _

_Gruss Gwiwi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Flucht und Glück **

Ich irrte durch die ganze Stadt, und endlich hatte ich eine Telefonkabine gefunden!

Ich lief schneller, und als ich bei der Telefonzelle ankam, ging hinein.

Als ich drin war, schrie ich auf, und schlug wütend gegen die Scheibe.

Das Telefonbuch war nicht da! Nur noch der Faden hing dort wo eigentlich noch das Telefonbuch dran hängen **sollte**.

Ich ging wieder raus. Ich setze mich auf den Strassenrand, und wartete.

Aber auf was?

Es wurde immer dunkler und bald ging die Sonne unter.

Ich schaute in Richtung Westen.

Wo soll ich jetzt übernachten? Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Geld, und wusste nicht wo ich schlafen sollte.

Ich kann hier nicht einfach auf der Strasse schlafen, was ist wenn mich jemand begrapscht? Und in den Wald zurück will ich auch nicht mehr, es ist ein zu langer Weg.

Da blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als doch noch auf der Strasse zu schlafen…

Also stand ich auf, und suchte mir ein geeignetes Plätzchen zum schlafen.

Ich fand auch gleich in der nähe eins. In einer Gasse. Die Mülleimer lagen zum teils auf dem Boden, es hatte Feuertreppen an den Wänden der Blöcke. Nach meiner Meinung ist die Stadt sehr runtergekommen.

Ich setze mich auf dem Boden und lehnte mich an die Wand. Es war nicht das bequemtes, aber was soll's!

Ein klapperndes Geräusch der Mülltonne weckte mich auf. Mist, es ist noch immer dunkel!

Da! Eine Bewegung!

„Wer ist da?", rufte ich.

Plötzlich stand eine Frau bei mir. Sie hatte rote Haare und ihre Haut war blau. Doch das verblüffenste war, sie hatte leuchtend gelbe Augen. Und hinter ihr kam gerade noch der verrückte behaarte Mann den ich schon kannte…

„Oh verdammt!", rief ich als ich ihn entdeckt, und stand schnell auf, und wollte los rennen. Doch irgendwer verhinderte dass. Denn die Frau war plötzlich vor mir. Ich kehrte mich um, aber da war der bescheuerte Tiermensch.

Man! Ich sehe nicht so gut!

Aber die Sonnenbrille will ich aber nicht abnehmen!

Ich bin hier umzingelt und denke über meine Sicht nach. Bin ich doof!

Ich drehe mich zu der Frau um und sprintete los. Die gelbäugige Frau wollte mich anspringen aber sie prallte gleich wieder ab. Wie an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab. Mist! Ich hab meine Tasche vergessen! Ich rannte zurück. Durch die Ablenkung war meine Schutzwand geschwächt. Ich spürte plötzlich einen Stoss in meinem Rücken, und prallte an der Wand ab. Ich stöhnte. Ich sah verschwommen den Mann vor mir. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, und zur gleichen Zeit, spickte er an der andere Wand.

Ich stand auf, bückte mich und nahm mir meine Tasche. Ich machte mir wieder meine unsichtbare Wand.

Als plötzlich andere Gestallten kamen. Eine Frau mit weisen Haare, ein Mann mit einer komischen roter Brille, auch ein Mann der braune haare hatte und Krallen an der Hand.

Und plötzlich sah ich schwarzer Rauch neben mir. Eine Gestallt kam heraus. Es war ein Mann mit dunkelblauer Haut. Er hatte so Zeichen auf der Haut.

Ich schaute nur mit tellergrossen Augen die Leute an. Sie fingen an miteinander zu kämpfen.

Es wird keine bessere Gelegenheit geben! Ich rannte los so schnell ich konnte, und hoffte nur dass die unsichtbare Wand auch mich unsichtbar machen konnte…

Plötzlich rannte ich an einer roten Telefonzelle vorbei, ich bremste sofort als ich ihn sah. Ich ging hinein.

Endlich, ein Telefonbuch!

_Juhu! Noch ein Review. in Schatzkiste tu und abschliess_

_An Blume 0 nen kuchen geb _

_Oh ja du hast recht es ist Magneto. Oh ich dachte es sei ganz leicht herauszufinden wer der Vater ist . Ah ja… es sind ja zwei die um Jean werben (ausser der eine ist ja ihr Freund - )_

_So jetzt bin ich aber voll enttäuscht von dem dritten Teil von X –Men… Man, die haben das voll versaut. Und mal wieder typisch, immer meine lieblings Figuren sterben. Zuerst Sirius, dann dumbledore, und jetzt auch noch charles x. usw. bäh… Wiso müssen alle sterben? _

_Noch nen lieben Gruss…_

_PS: Es kann sein das ich ne weile net schreibe. Ich bin irgendwie im Stress, und hab noch ne Geschichte hier _


End file.
